


Gimme Three Steps

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Its not really underage, SO, but she is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Based loosely off the Lynard Skynard song of the same name.Cordelia cant see to keep suitors from running away





	Gimme Three Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia is nineteen and Misty is seventeen and while i guess its not really underage, id rather be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Also, a Winchester Model 1912 is a shotgun model

Misty wasn’t scared of her girlfriend’s dad! Pfft. She was, however, scared of the Winchester Model 1912 she was staring down the barrel of. 

“Oh wait a minute, mista, I didn’t even kiss her! Don’t want no trouble with ya!” She heard Cordelia yelling as the younger woman worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She spoke, 

“I know ya don’t owe me, but i wish ya’d let me, ask one favor of ya.” His eyes narrowed on his daughter’s girlfriend. 

“Gimme three steps, mista, three steps towards tha door. Gimme three steps, three steps, mista, and ya’ll neva see a me no more!” In the split second it took for him to glance at Cordelia, Misty was out of there so fast! When she was a safe distance away, she slowed to breathe, walking back to her girlfriend’s house. Meanwhile, Cordelia was livid, 

“Daddy! How could you?! I’ll never meet someone if you keep this up!” Two pairs of heterochromic eyes locked, the man laughed, hearty and full as crinkles formed around his eyes and his mouth. 

“If they can’t deal with me, pumpkin, they don’t deserve you.” Cordelia groaned, frustrated, and stormed upstairs to her room, slamming her door and locking it before throwing herself on the bed. Her head shot up as she heard a familiar laugh echo throughout her room, her eyes focusing on her girlfriend sitting on the banister around her balcony. 

“Misty!” She exclaimed in a hushed tone, rushing over to her. 

“Get off! You’ll fall! What’re you doing here, I thought you ran away.” Three emotions coursed through her body; happiness at seeing her girlfriend, worry for her safety, and indignation at realising Misty ran. The taller of the two blondes approached her girlfriend, 

“Come on babe, he hada gun!” She tried to wrap her arms around the older woman who just shrugged her off.

“Scare tactics, Mist! He wasn’t actually gonna kill you!”

Misty huffed, rolling her eyes and pinning the shorter woman to the wall with a loud “bang”! From somewhere in the house, Cordelia heard her dad shout, 

“Is everything okay?” Swallowing roughly, she yelled back her response. 

“Yeah, dad! Everythings fine! Just dropped my book!” Cordelia prayed her voice remained steady because the assault Misty started on her neck was sinful and heavenly. The older woman threaded her fingers through Misty’s unruly mane of wild golden curls, her finely manicured nails scraping against the younger girl’s scalp, eliciting tiny mewls from her throat. 

“Darling..” It came out as a whimper, one the taller of the two greedily swallowed. Pulling apart, Misty bore her eyes into the bicolored eyes of her girlfriend, both women’s chests heaving and lips swollen. The Cajun spoke huskily,

“I would die for ya, Delia, an’ I would kill for ya.” Their lips locked again, only parting for the moments it took to get the shorter woman’s shirt off. Misty’s mouth hungrily explored the newly exposed skin, biting, sucking and marking her girlfriend. 

“You’re mine.” Was growled out in between marks left on the virgin pure skin. Cordelia shivered and nodded, her breathing shallow. Lights exploded behind Delia’s eyes as her cerulean eyed girlfriend shed her off her bra, too. The younger woman’s mouth expertly captured a pert nipple in her mouth as the woman above her moaned, quite loudly, too. It wasn’t five minutes later when her dad knocked on the door. Cordelia’s breath hitched as she sought out Misty’s eyes. They just twinkled back up at her mischievously as she showed no signs of stopping. The wild blonde continued her kisses down the older woman’s stomach, nipping along her hip line as she wiggled her out of her pants, her panties coming off with them. Cordelia gasped at the new cold sensation, Misty hiking the other blonde’s knee up over her shoulder, peppering kisses to her inner thigh. Loud bangs came from her door and she sent a silent thank you that she locked her door. 

“PUMPKIN, ARE YOU OKAY?!” She had forgotten about her dad, lost in Misty’s ministrations. She spoke as Misty licked an experimental swipe across her core. 

“Y-YES!” She coughed, trying desperately to keep her voice even. 

“Yeah, dad, just getting ready for bed.” It was a few minutes before she heard her dad’s footfalls depart from her bedroom door. Cordelia let out a breath, sucking it in just as quickly as Misty sucked on her clit roughly. 

“I...hate you..” Delia wasn’t sure how much longer she was gonna be able to last. 

“No ya don’t, baby.” Came Misty’s response. The young girl hummed and knew the one thing that’d push her girlfriend over the edge. 

“Baby?” 

“What?!” She was justifiably frustrated as Misty stopped touching her but soon bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud as she listened to her girlfriend. 

“Ya taste so good. Dee, mm, my fav’rite flav’r. I just wanna eat ya all up. Is that what ya want, baby, for me ta just eat ya all up? Lick ya an let ya come all ov’r my face?” Misty knew Delia was close as she worked her tongue faster, Cordelia’s head lulling back against the wall with a gentle “thud”, her fingers buried deep in Misty’s hair. The duel eyed woman fell off the cliff of ecstasy a few moments later, Misty’s name on the tip of her tongue. She was biting her lip so hard, to keep from moaning too loudly, it bled. The younger woman only stopped when Cordelia shied away from her touch. Standing up, she kissed her girlfriend’s forehead as she felt her slump against her. Quickly, and almost as if she were a witch, Misty managed to get little Delia in a shirt and in bed. The pair curled up quickly, Cordelia’s head on Misty’s chest. Silence was in the air until it was broken as Cordelia spoke sleepily, 

“Me too.” 

“Ya too?” 

“I would die for you, Misty and if it meant protecting you, I would kill for you, too.” She trailed off as sleep overcame her. The wild blonde smiled down at her sleeping girlfriend, kissed her head and murmured,

“I know, baby.” before falling asleep herself.


End file.
